Travis Manawa/Season 1/So Close, Yet So Far
Travis’ pickup reverses out of the LA River access tunnel very quickly into the road where a large truck has to brake hard to avoid hitting them. Maddy, Nick & Travis are in the truck with Travis driving, Maddy is on the phone as they drive fast through the traffic, still with Calvin’s blood on the hood. Travis on the phone as well, saying “Call me right back!” presumably leaving a message for Chris and we hear Alicia’s voicemail message saying “... Alicia leave a message”. Madison leaves one “Baby call me back, call me back right away”. Nick is fiddling with the radio and we hear an announcer say “there’s been a massive spike in the officer related shootings in the last 48 hours” which doesn’t really surprise me, and a man talking about a “catastrophe of biblical proportions” that does, although that one turns out to be about “losing the best pocket passer in the league”. Travis tells Nick (again) to stop fiddling with the radio. Nick stops and sits back “no one’s talking about this”. Travis says to Madison that they need to get out of the city and away from people, Maddy finally gets Alicia on the phone and starts giving instructions as Alicia tries to tell her that Matt is sick with a high fever. Madison says to not touch him and call 911, stay away from him but Alicia says that 911 is busy and that his parents are in Vegas and not answering. Madison replies that they’re on the way to pick her up and to stay away from Matt - the phone cuts off before they can finish talking. Chris on his way home, on the bus from school; he sits down and gets a call from Travis which he red buttons and goes back to his music. Travis' pickup truck bounces onto the drive at the Sale Home, Travis, Madison and Nick go in and find Matt in bed being cared for by Alicia. Maddy tells “Alicia, move away from him”, Alicia argues “if he has it I have it”. Travis asks to talk to Matt and kneels by the bed, he asks about Matt’s parents, Alicia answers for him as Matt coughs. Travis sends her to get water. Nick, meanwhile, is going through the bathroom cabinet for drugs. Travis uncovers a wound on Matt’s left shoulder and Matt confirms with a nod that it’s a bite. Travis and Madison talk about this briefly, comparing it with what happened to Calvin. Alicia comes back in, insists on going back to Matt who comforts her, saying that his parents will be home soon and that she knows he’ll be fine. Alicia protests and tells him that she loves him, he replies that he loves her too, and that that’s why she has to go. As she holds him Matt catches Madison’s eye who comes and gathers up Alicia, she thanks Matt and they leave. As Travis looks back Matt is coughing weakly. Back on the drive at the Clark Home and the neighbors across the road call out that they’re having a party, there are balloons and a bouncy castle, a family of three with a girl of 9, it’s her birthday. They say that a lot of people have cancelled because of the bug that’s going around and invite the Clarks. Travis says ok as he backs off up the drive. Next door to the Clarks a sick looking neighbor about Travis' age is loading his car with supplies. Travis looks at him and tells Maddy that “Peter’s got the right idea.” Travis decides to go and get Liza and Chris from the Ortiz Home, he washes the blood from the pickup before he goes and tells Maddy to leave without him if she has to. We see Maddy going across the road to speak to the Cruz’s as Travis drives away. On the way Travis hits traffic and calls Liza to arrange picking them up. Liza doesn’t know what’s going on and thinks he’s just trying to change the access agreement whenever he pleases; tells him she’ll see him next weekend, then she hangs up. Chris is still in the city, now there's a crowd and an ambulance with an EMT treating a policeman for a bite on his arm. Travis is still in traffic; he sees a policeman loading up the trunk (boot) of his squad car with bottled water. He arrives at the Ortiz Home and tries to explain things to Liza, she’s not aware of anything out of the ordinary and is having trouble accepting what he says at first. He calls Chris on Liza’s phone. Liza sees where Chris is (on the TV) and she puts aside her disagreement with Travis as they leave to get their son. The crowd in the city is even more agitated now but Chris is continuing to film, he can see the riot police starting to arrive. Travis and Liz are close but haven't found him yet, and Travis pushes a way through to Chris, he tries to pull him away from the front of the crowd. Kneeling down Liza can see the body of the homeless man, he's been shot in the head and she watches as men in anti-infection suits get out of an ambulance. Concerned, she turns back and intervenes with Chris, who does as he's told. As they move away we see the riot police arrive and a young officer shoots a tattooed infected woman. She shoots her twice, in the chest and then the head. The crowd reacts to the shots and panics,running in all directions. The Manawas run through an increasingly violent and frightening scene. People are vandalising things at random and trying to overturn cars as they run. Daniel Salazar, a barber is just finishing up with a customer, seeing him out of the door and closing up his shop because of the disturbances. He's already pulling the metal shutters down when the Manawas arrive at his door. They ask to go in until it's over, Daniel wants to refuse and tries to but his wife, Griselda Salazar, tells him, in Spanish, to let them in and shut the door. He doesn't look happy, but he does as his wife asks and lets them in and locks up, as he does so some young men kick at the shutters - the street is chaotic now. Travis is agitated and wants to know: Is there a back way out? Is there roof access so that they can see? Daniel wants him to slow down and to stay in the front, in the shop, and not go in the back which looks to be their home. Travis, Liza and Chris stride through followed by Daniel who tells them firmly to go back into the front, Travis is worried it won't be safe there. It's all starting to get tense when Ofelia Salazar enters from the back from her room. Daniel tells her to go back but she calms things nicely and invites the Manawas to "have a seat" in the front. A little later at Salazar's Cuts things have settled down and the power has flickered back on for a short while and then off again. Travis comes to the curtain that separates shop from home and thanks Daniel. He gets "Thank my wife." without even a glance in reply. Griselda is praying by some candles in a corner, a small but obviously well established shrine. Travis calls Chris away from the shuttered windows but then goes to look himself, Liza asks him what he knows about what is happening, and he tells her. She looks shaken by his reply. We see an arial shot of the city, whole blocks are losing power and going dark. Travis manages to get through to Maddy on the phone and she's desperate to see him. They tell each other they're fine, Travis doesn't mention being in a riot and Maddy doesn't tell him that she had to kill her boss, abandon a student and that her son has had a seizure. Gunshots can be heard from Travis' end of the conversation and Madison becomes concerned. Travis wants her to leave for the desert now and not wait for him but she's not having any of that. The phone connection drops as we hear more gunshots and a police loud hailer outside the shop telling people to "Clear the streets now". In the city outside Salazar's Cuts a car is burning in the street. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles